Gene&Shannon Songfic Mixup Challenge
by GeneandShannonfanForever
Summary: This is about Gene Simmons and Shannon Tweed. they are the characters in this and i used my mp3 and put it on shuffle and made up a story for each song with this couple in it. hope you like it please comment


**Gene&Shannon Playlist Mix-up Song Challenge**

_**Reason To Live**_-_**KISS**_

_Out of love ,there's nobody around all i here is the sound of a broken heart, out of time no more waiting for you now the hurtin's through and a new day starts,_

Shannon sat at the edge of her bed crying looking at pictures of her and Gene..*flashback*

_Gene comes in through the door and calls for Shannon...Shannon comes to meet him and takes his hands and tells Gene she's in love with another man. "I want to break-up.." she said through tears."W-wwhat?" Gene's heart snapped and he let go of her hand and stormed out of the house, slamming the door on the way...Shannon fell to the floor crying"I'm sorry Gene..."_

_And i feel a change in my life,i sailed into dark and endless nights and made it alive Everybody's got a reason to live,baby Everybody's got a dream and a hunger inside Everybody's got a reason to live, but it can't be your love.._

_1 year Gene driving down the road thinking and thinks back..._

_Snuggled on the couch watching a movie together,kisses the top of her head "i love you forever Shannon.." Shannon fakely smiles up at him, "love you too gene"_

_"Forever my ass" Gene says coming back into reality, looks at a picture of his girlfriend 'Nicole' *sighs happily*_

_Out of touch with myself for so long, now a feelin' so strong comin over me Down the line, there's a lesson i've learned You can love and get burned, if it has to be And i see a change in my life, and im not alone when i'm strong inside and I realize.._

_Shannon drives to Gene's new place..knocks on the door .*door opens* "what do u want?" Nicole said. Shannon says shocked"Who are u?" Nicole laughs at her "I'm Gene's girlfriend?"Shannon stares at her in disbelief as tears pour down her cheeks..."w-w-what?" Gene comes to the door .."Babe who's at the do-what are you doing here,coming to beg for me back.*scoffs* we were perfect Shannon u ruined all that but thank you for that anyway because i found my true love.*kisses Nicole deeply and smirks at Shannon* Shannon stands their having her heart torn apart "Genee..i-i-i'mm s-sorrry pllleeease c-c-come bback h-homee pleasee.." Gene stands there disgusted and says, "Home? my home is here Shannon now go!" Shannon sobbs all the way to her car and drives away shakily crying._

_And i feel a change in my life, and im not alone when im strong inside when and i realize...Everybody's got a reason to live,baby Everybody's got a dream and a hunger inside Everybody's got a reason to live but it can't be your love, no it cant be your love,no it cant be your love,ooooooh no it cant be your love._

_**I Dream a Thousand Dreams- Gene Simmons**_

_i dream a thousand dreams id wait a million lifetimes for you if u just give me a smile i could die and be happy too_

"You know i wrote this song about you, Shannon." Gene said looking at smiled back at him,"Of course who else would it be...play it again please..." she relaxed back into his hold after they had just finished a lovely candelit smiles at her and starts up his guitar.

_I'd wait a thousand years i'd walk a million miles for you, and all i need is a sweet reminder that you want me too._

Gene strummed along the guitar while looking at his beautiful girlfriend. Shannon was lost in his eyes as he played her favourite song...

_And when you smile that certain smile you change my darkness to light, i might as well just stop breathing if you dont believe its right..._

Shannon smiled warmly at him and kissed his cheek lovingly."I will always believe its right..." Shannon reassured Gene and touched his hand and smiled...that smile.

_I'd do it all for you, if only one of my dreams come true, cause every night would be ecstasy if i could be with you.._

Gene felt like it was only him and her in his world...The Rock King and His Beauty Queen. He looked over at her and she had desire in her eyes,as well as he did.

_Try as i might to find a way to get you out of my mind, i just can't help myself from crying every night,_

Shannon was in tears again..oh how he leaves his romance for her in tears. she laughs to herself and then looks up at Gene and rests her head on his shoulder smiling that certain smile.

_I'd do it all for you if only one of my dreams come true, cause every night would be ecstasy if i could be with you..yes every night would be ecstasy if i could be...with you._

Gene strummed the last note on his guitar and kissed the top of her head,"I'm the luckiest guy in the world...". "No,I'm the luckiest girl in the world because i have the sweetest boyfriend ever." Shannon corrected him with tears in her eyes. Gene wiped the tears away and they both leaned in kissed passionatly and romantically.

_**California Gurls-Katy Perry**_

_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be somethin' in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)_

_The boys_

_Break their necks_

_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

_Shannon drove down the road in her new Jeep, smiling singing along to the radio. Looking up at the Palm Trees and laughing.._

_California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt your Popsicle_

_Oooooh oh oooooh_

Running her hands through her luscious blonde locks, down her sun kissed skin. she was wearing daisy dukes, she laughed as she drove to the beach..

Sex on the beach

We don't mind sand in our Stilettos

We freak

In my Jeep

Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

She shuddered at the couple having Sex on the beach,as she stepped out her went down to the beach through the sand . She sat on the sand, she smiled at the sand in her stilletos she went back to her Jeep and turned on the radio as Snoop Dogg came on...and she sang along again.

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oooooh oh oooooh

California gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

Westcoast represent

(Westcoast, Westcoast)

Now put your hands up

Oooooh oh oooooh

_**Leavin-Jesse McCartney**_

Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day, all day, all day)

Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing, amazing, amazing)

You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain, let it rain, let it rain)

I know you got a man, but this is what you should say

Why won't you tell him that

Gene and Shannon were laughing walking down the boardwalk holding hands. Gene smacked her behind and smirked. She gasped and turned around and hit him in the shoulder.

I'm leavin', never to come back again

You found somebody who does it better than he can

No more making you cry, no more them gray skies

Girl we flying on that G-5, G-5

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and spanked her bottom again,laughing."GENE" Shannon yelled laughing with him he let her down and kissed her passionatly..."Why dont you just leave him already"he begged her..Shannon looked down feeling bad.

And we're leavin', never to come back again

So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man

The one that so, so fly

The one that keep you high

Have you singing all night like, like

"I just can't" she said...Gene let go of her hand and started walking away. "Wait!please"Shannon yelled back at him and ran and caught up with him.."okay...i'll do it, i love you"She reaches up and kisses him deeply,smiling into the kiss, as did he.

No stress, no stress, no stress

Girl you deserve nothing but the best

No stress, no stress, no stress

Girl you need to tell him that,

I'm leavin', never to come back again

You found somebody who does it better than he can

No more making you cry, no more them gray skies

Girl we flying on that G-5, G-5

_**Joanna-Kool and The Gang**_

_Joanna_

_I love you_

_you're the one_

_the one for me._

_I'm in love and I won't lie_

_She's my girl and always on my mind._

_She gives me her love and a feeling that's right._

_Never let me down_

_'specially at night._

_Gene and Shannon were on a yacht enjoying a romantic dinner Gene set up for just for her._

_So I'm gonna do the best I can_

_To please that girl and be her only man._

_She_

_she picks me up when I'm feeling low_

_And that's why_

_baby_

_I've got to let you know._

_Gene hold's Shannon's hand and kisses it smiling. She blushes and takes his hand and kisses it smiling as well. They both laughed he held his hand out"Wanna dance my lady?" she giggled and took his hand._

_Search so far_

_search so long_

_To find someone_

_someone to count on._

_Now I feel I got it right here_

_Found it in you_

_baby_

_you my dear._

_We can do all life so nice._

_Shannon smiled up at Gene and kissed him passionatly and lovingly. "I love you so much, Genie" He smiled into her blonde hair, and breathed in her scent and sighed desirably "I love you too ,Shannon always will"_

_So I try my best_

_to do what's right,_

_Take her for a ride_

_ev'rything's fine._

_Ooh_

_Toanna_

_ooh_

_Joanna -_

_Joanna_

_I love you_

_you're the one_

_the one for me._

_Joanna_

_I love you_

_you're the one_

_the one for me._

_Joanna_

_Joanna._

_**I'd Come for you-Nickelback**_

_Just one more moment,_

_Thats all that's needed,_

_Like wounded soldiers,_

_In need of healing_

_Time to be honest_

_This time I'm pleading_

_Please don't dwell on it_

_'Cause I didn't mean it_

_"Wait,Shannon please ..i didn't mean it i swear!"Gene pleaded with Shannon."i hate you!"Shannon said through tears and slammed the phone down,Gene sighed and a few tears ran down his face, as he sat on his hotel bed.."I can't believe i was about to give up on us...i wasnt thinking i was just angry Shannon. You know how i get miserable without you..." Gene sighed again and got up and started pacing the room..._

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,_

_But it doesnt matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

_"I Gotta make it up to her." He ran out of his hotel room and told his manager,that he needed to go home and he would be back tomorrow ,he drove away, he only hoped she would forgive him...how stupid of him._

_By now you know that,_

_I'd come for you,_

_No one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you,_

_But only if you told me to,_

_And I'd fight for you,_

_I'd lie its true,_

_Give my life for you,_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_Shannon was sitting on her and Gene's bed crying. She screamed and stuffed his pillow in her face, she missed him terribly. maybe he didnt mean it...ughhh i dont know._

_I was blindfolded_

_But now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing_

_Now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_Here and now, this I vow _

_Gene came running through the door and ran up the stairs into the bedroom "Shannon! I-"..."Gene?" Shannon looked up from her pillow and scoffed."Why are you here? shouldnt you be on the road touring..as thats where you love to be?" ..Gene went over to her and sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her tears away, held her hand and said "I'm happiest with you Shannon, touring doesn't compare to being with you, i love you and forever..This is my home" "really? i love you so much Gene, i knew you didnt mean it!" She smiled and jumped ontop of him and kissed him laughed and they began to make out and cuddle and fell asleep in each others arms._

_No matter what gets in my way,_

_As long as theres still life in me,_

_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,_

_I'd crawl across this world for you,_

_Do anything you want me to,_

_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,_

_You know id always come for you._

_A/N: This is my first little song-fic hope you like it..its my first story thing so yah..lol_


End file.
